Conventional cosmetic containers that receive cosmetics such as mascara commonly have a cap with an applicator so that removal of the cap allows the cosmetics to be immediately applied. A conventional art for a cosmetic container having such an applicator is disclosed in, for example, JP 3-31215 Y.